Tension
by NAwsomeness13
Summary: Wally sees Artemis naked- leading to more unresolved sexual tension! Rated T for make outs and Arti's belly. Please leave reviews! :D
1. Chapter 1

"Ah, man!" Wally whined as he checked his phone. It was 10:00pm and he needed to be home soon. He had a huge Chemistry test he needed to study for, but he couldn't go home tracking mud from the last mission.

"Rob! Dude, hurry up!" Wally'd been waiting about a half an hour in front of the only free bathroom with a shower.

The sound of dropping water had suddenly stopped. Wally turned the knob on the door and walked in. Robin could change outside for all he cared. He started pulling his shirt off, "Robin get-"His sentence was cut short by a thud against his chest. He looked down to see it was a blonde head.

It was Artemis. She stared back up at him, wide- eyed. He noticed her flowing hair was out, and the her wet face was shining. Artemis's wet skin had stuck to Wally's, making his breathing deepen.

"Uh... You're not Robin," Wally's comment was quickly followed by a slap across the face.

Next thing he knew she pushed him out of the bathroom and onto the floor. He took another look at his phone, 10:30."Ah, man..."

"Ever heard about waiting your damn turn, Baywatch?" Artemis barked at him the next day before another mission. The team was in the bio ship so she and Wally had to be quiet when talking about the previous days' occurence.

"Don't you think you had long enough!" Wally shot back, stuffing his mouth with his chocolate bar.

Artemis crossed her arms and leaned against the table behind her, "So you couldn't wait to get a peak," she gave a slight smirk.

"Like hell I'd ever want to check you out!" Wally sulked against the table too, trying to keep the image of her naked, wet, body out of his mind.

"Sh, Aqualad's coming." Artemis quipped.

"We're heading out, you two will stay here until we give a signal. Wally, you'll make sure you two reach us." Aqualad quickly slipped the bio ship left, Wally and Artemis glared at each other.

Time passed on. There was nothing to do and they were both growing impatient. Artemis tapped her fingers against the table behind her, stealing glances at Wally's body when he wasn't paying attention. The glares soon turned softer, as she remembered her being near his bear chest, seeing those few freckles on it that she thought were adorable.

She suddenly missed the feeling.

THUD"Hey! My chocol-" Artemis rammed her face on to Wally's, stopping his sentence. The chocolate bar that Artemis smacked out of his hand lay forgotten on the floor. Wally let out an unexpected groan in surprise. At this, Artemis smirked and pounced on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He nearly fell over.

"Klutz," Artemis murmured between kisses.

Wally grabbed her body dropped it onto the table behind him, "Better?" He asked before her brought his mouth down to hers.

They kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed. Soon enough the kisses got longer and Artemis's mouth eventually opened. She grabbed the back of his head and nibbled on his lip, making him groan. His reaction sent more tingles down her body than she was expecting. Artemis started to pick at his suit. She wanted to see the few freckles on his chest again.

"Ugh, how does this come off?" Artemis whined between kisses. The suit snapped back onto his skin when she tried to pull at it. "I don't think we have time to get me completely out of it, babe," He pulled off her mask, now revealing her neck.

"But- Ah!" Artemis gasped when Wally attacked her neck with his mouth. He kissed up to her chin and down to where her green shirt started. He ran his tongue in a circle, making her giggle. Wally smirked and kept at it around her whole neck.

"Wally!" She giggled, he'd never thought he'd like the sound of her laughing so much. He quickly ran his hands down her body, stopping to squeeze her breast and make her moan once. Grabbing her waist, he brought his face down to her stomach and began breathing on it. Artemis groaned. He was such a tease, but she couldn't help but love it. Wally began kissing and sucking on her belly, running his tongue over it a few times. Artemis laughed again and pulled his head up to her face.

You two ready?

They seperated as fast as bullets at the telepathic message; they almost forgot they were on a mission. "Well, beautiful, its time to go," Wally swept her off the table and zoomed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mm, Wally," Artemis lightly breathed into the redhead's ear. The kitchen and living room were completely abandoned-save for Wally sprawled out on the couch underneath Artemis.

"Huhn," Wally sighed as Artemis nipped on his ear. He closed his eyes when she traveled down the side of his neck and back up to envelope his thin pale lips in her full, pink ones.

Artemis laughed in response to the cute little noises coming out of his mouth, "You alright, Wall-man? Or are you overwhelmed by finally hitting first base?"

Wally's blush darkened, "No, I'm totally whelmed," he said with embarassment, channeling Robin. She'd never let him hear the end of it, "Ah!" He groaned when Artemis bit his neck, internally cursing himself for being so loud.

Artemis smirked and lifted up his shirt. She spread kisses from his belly button up to his ribs. Sliding her face back down to his stomach, she licked the spots she kissed, then sucked on the wet skin. "Ugh," Wally groaned.

"Wally," Artemis teased, "you're in denial." Wally pouted, tired of being made fun of and wishing she'd keep doing that on his tummy. As if she had read his mind, Artemis continued to lick and suck and nip and bite at his skin. Her hand slid down to his crotch area and started moving back and forth, sending Wally into spiratics.

"Mmmph," Artemis hushed Wally's moans with her mouth.

"Sh, you want everybody to hear?" Artemis smirked, delighted at the reactions she was receiving from him.

Wally grew irritable, "Hey, beautiful, you tired? Why don't I take over?" he inquired as he rubbed his finger up and down her sides. Artemis's eyes narrowed, "Not a chance."

Before she knew it, he used his superspeed to flip them over and trap her underneath him. "Wa-" Her voice was interrupted by his mouth. Wally stuck his tongue in her mouth, but she was already fighting back for dominance.

Eventually, they caressed each other's tongues evenly, eliciting moans from both teens. Wally forced himself to break away from the kiss and attack Artemis's neck.

"Who said you could lead?" Artemis demanded.

Wally continued kissing, making his way up to her ear," You like it," he whispered, causing her to involentarily shiver. Artemis scowled, but keeping it intact on her face was difficult when Wally's hand travelled down to her stomach and began tickling it. Artemis bit her lip. Wally then brought his hand to her breast and squeezed, finally getting a moan out of her. "See, you like it," He teased. He was taken by surprise when Artemis grabbed his hips with her legs and flipped them over, making them land on the floor. The next second, Artemis had pinned down Wally's wrist above him.

"Do I need to put you in your place?" She asked him.

He responded by letting out another cute moan.


End file.
